dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
HELLOVENUS
center|650px H'ello Venus' *'Nombre: ' **Hello Venus (Internacional). **헬로비너스 (hellobineoseu) en Corea. **ハロービーナス (Harōbīnasu) en Japon. **你好金星 (Nǐ hǎo jīnxīng) en China. **'¿Por Qué 'Hello Venus'?:' Porque "Hello": El grupo posee el sentimiento festivo y amable; "Venus": La belleza ("Venus" también es el nombre Romano de Afrodita, la diosa del amor y la belleza). Igualmente se forma la palabra LOVE (HEL'LOVE'NUS.) *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de Integrantes:' 6 chicas. **'Número de Ex-Integrantes:' 2 chicas. *'Debut:' 10 de mayo del 2012 *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' Hello Cupid. **'¿Por Qué 'Hello Cupid'?:' Los fans se llaman Hello Cupid porque el nombre del grupo forma la palabra Love (amor), y Cupido es el ángel del amor, lo que quiere decir que los fans le dan amor al grupo. *'Agencia:' **Fantagio Entertainment (Corea del Sur) -> (misma que 5urprise, ASTRO y los actores Kim So Eun, Jung Kyung Ho, Joo Jin Mo y Kim Sae Ron). Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Antes de el pre-debut del grupo 8 chicas estaban compitiendo para ingresar al grupo, de las cuales quedaron 7, la octava chica es DA-IN miembro actual de Wassup. Después PLEDIS agarró a las trainees Nicole, Lime, Yoo Ara y Yoonjo quienes eran Pre-School Girls (trainees para After School) y junto a las trainees de Fantagio Alice, Nara y Yoo Young, para hacer el grupo, pero Nicole quería ser parte del grupo After School y no de Hello Venus y Pledis oficialmente la dio a conocer como una Trainee de After School, pero resulto un problema por que PLEDIS ya había admitido a KaEun, quien iba a debutar en su lugar, así que Nicole regresó a Estados Unidos haciendo que se retirara de la compañía. Pledis Entertainment colaboró con Fantagio Entertainment, una empresa de actores, para que Hello Venus debuten como actrices. Según los informes de ambas agencias, el grupo ya había sido preparando para su primer single, una canción dance de un famoso compositor. Fantagio, reveló: "Ellas han entrenado durante un año y medio". Tres miembros son de Fantagio (Nara, Alice y Yoo Young) y tres son de Pledis (Ara, Yoonjo y Lime), y después de su debut, Fantagio será la gestión de los partes de actuación de su promoción, mientras que Pledis se hará cargo de la variedad. Lime fue presentada como vocalista en la canción "Love Letter", canción bajo su nombre real (Hyelim), mientras que Yoo Ara también cantó y apareció en el vídeo musical. Yoo Ara era candidata para convertirse en la cuarta generación de After School, sin embargo la miembro E-Young fue elegida en su lugar. Lime también iba a debutar en un grupo llamado Viva Girls sin embargo, el grupo se disolvió antes del debut y cada chica dejó la compañía. '2012: Debut con su primer mini-álbum 'Venus El 9 de mayo de 2012, HELLOVENUS lanzó su mini-álbum '"Venus". Las chicas debutaron el 10 de Mayo de 2012 en el M! Countdown. Rápidamente consiguieron la atención de muchos espectadores y fans de la música por sus encanto vivo y fresco. Como resultado, Hello Venus fue uno de los términos más buscados durante todo el fin de semana en muchos portales y páginas web de búsqueda. El vídeo musical de su sencillo debut, “VENUS“, consiguió más de 500.000 visitas en pocos días siendo sorprendente para un grupo rookie. '''Regreso con segundo mini-álbum 'What Are You Doing Today?' El 28 de noviembre Hello Venus lanzó algunas imágenes en teaser de su nuevo sencillo 'What are you doing today?' el cual formará parte de su segundo mini álbum donde presentarán las dulces voces de las seis integrantes. El canción principal del álbum se titula 'What Are You Doing Today'. Es una canción pop bailable que contiene una melodía de hip hop urbano. Se espera que la canción muestre el lado adorable del grupo. El 14 de Diciembre liberaron el vídeo musical para 'What Are You Doing Today'. '2013: Tercer mini-álbum 'Would You Stay For Tea? El 18 de abril la página oficial del grupo de chicas fue actualizada anunciando el regreso del grupo a través de imágenes teasers que inmediatamente llamaron la atención de fans y críticos. Las seis chicas aparecen emparejadas con similares poses y ropa. El grupo mantiene la unidad con lazos negros en la cabeza y mini vestidos. La agencia da una pista sobre la dirección de su nuevo álbum con el comunicado, ''“Hello Venus dejará a un lado su imagen de chicas jóvenes y renacerán como mujeres. Los espectadores podrán ver su concepto de gemelas no solo a través de imágenes, también a través de sus actuaciones. Por favor, esperen a unas más maduras Hello Venus”. La canción principal de su álbum es 'Would You Stay For Tea?' y el equipo de producción de “Lipstick” de Orange Caramel y “Heaven” de Ailee también está trabajando en esta canción. El tema principal será una melodía alegre, perfecta para la primavera, e incluye un trozo del clásico Canon de Pachelbel. El 2 de Mayo el grupo regreso con su tercer mini album y su canción a promocionar 'Would You Stay For Tea?' '2014: Salida de 'Yoo Ara' & 'Yoonjo El 31 de Julio se anuncio que el proyecto entre '''Pledis' y Fantagio termino. Las respectivas agencias anunciaron a través del fan cafe oficial del grupo el 31 de julio: “Se ha decidido que el proyecto Hello Venus, que ha sido un esfuerzo de cooperación de una fusión de Fantagio y Pledis, llegará a su fin con el fin de asegurar el desarrollo de ambas partes”. Las miembros Yoo Ara y Yoonjo dejarán el grupo y se unirán a Pledis, mientras que Alice, Nara, Lime y Yooyoung continuarán sus actividades como grupo bajo Fantagio. Según el anuncio, se puede esperar que Yoo Ara y Yoonjo continúen sus carreras tanto en la actuación como en la industria musical a través de proyectos especiales. Las cuatro miembros restantes del grupo publicarán un nuevo álbum e igualmente se aventurarán en la actuación. Los representantes finalizaron ofreciendo sus disculpas y dando gracias a los fans, “Ofrecemos nuestras más profundas disculpas por trasladar estas inesperadas noticias a los fans, pero la reorganización se ha llevado a cabo para permitir el desarrollo de las miembros. Esperamos que puedan seguir el futuro de las seis miembros con una mente comprensiva”. 'Regreso con Segundo Sencillo 'Sticky Sticky' & Nuevas Integrantes' El 16 de Septiembre Fantagio anuncio que el grupo regresaria en octubre con dos nuevas integrantes, el grupo ahora trabaja exclusivamente con Fantagio, agencia que también administra al grupo idol 5urprise. Fantagio anuncio que el grupo Hello Venus estaria trabajando para su regreso con el gran productor "Brave Brothers". El productor, quien ha trabajado con grupos femeninos como After School, 4Minute, Brown Eyed Girls y SISTAR, ya se ha estado reuniendo con el grupo y sus representantes para las preparaciones de su próximo comeback. El 22 de Octubre Fantagio revelo a las dos nuevas integrantes del grupo, Seoyoung y Yeoreum que tomaran el lugar de Yoo Ara y Yoonjo quienes dejaron el grupo a principios de año. Seoyoung tiene 21 años y se especializó en interpretación vocal en la escuela media y en la escuela secundaria. Yeoreum tiene 19 años y presume de una gran voz y de una cara de muñeca. Hello Venus estará liberando su cuarto álbum sencillo el 6 de noviembre. El grupo promete mostrar una imagen más femenina y elegante con este regreso. El 31 de Octubre el grupo revelo un teaser para el video musical de Sticky Sticky, Hello Venus hacen gala de un concepto sexy nunca antes visto en el grupo. El grupo regreso oficialmente el 6 de noviembre con su sencillo Sticky Sticky que tiene como productores a "Brave Brothers" y "Elephant Kingdom". El video musical para esta canción fue dirigido por Hong Won Ki. '2015: Tercer sencillo 'Wiggle Wiggle El grupo femenino '''Hello Venus' está listo para su regreso en enero y ha revelado una imagen de adelanto para su último lanzamiento. En la imagen se ve a las chicas luciendo un vestuario rojo y blanco y acorde a las festividades junto con un logo que dice Wiggle Wiggle, el nombre del próximo lanzamiento del grupo. A principios de este año, una serie de vídeos practicas fueron subidos en el canal oficial de Hello Venus en YouTube, donde las chicas aparecen bailando la canción de Jason Derulo, “Wiggle”, el 14 de diciembre también se reveló un vídeo de ensayo, donde se ven a las chicas cantando “Bo$$”, un éxito de grupo de R&B, Fifth Harmony en julio de este año. Un representante de la agencia explicó: “La nueva canción será una especia de extensión de Sticky Sticky. Hemos estado planeando ello desde antes del regreso de noviembre”. El 8 de enero el grupo femenino Hello Venus, revelo el video musical completo para su tercer sencillo Wiggle Wiggle que recibio una calificacion para mayores de edad +19. El vídeo con sonido y baile adictivo escrito por Brave Sound, muestra a las chicas transformándose en símbolos sexuales. El grupo se vuelve mas maduro para este regreso potenciando su sexualidad. 'Segundo regreso con su cuarto mini-álbum 'Im Ill El grupo femenino '''Hello Venus', confirmo su regreso para el próximo 22 de julio. El 8 de julio, se reveló a través de las cuentas oficiales del grupo, que las chicas estarán haciendo una reaparición. Una imagen junto con el hashtags #HelloVenus, #comeback y #sechic fueron publicadas también. Con un aspecto glamuroso y elegante en negro, las chicas regresarán al escenario con el concepto “sechic”, una palabra que combina sexy y chic. Un funcionario de Fantagio Music, agencia del grupo, declaró: “Se ha confirmado que Hello Venus estará haciendo su regreso el 22 de julio. Las chicas están preparándose para dar lo mejor de sí y le pedimos interés en sus energéticas actuaciones y su mejor concepto hasta ahora”. El 20 de julio a través del canal oficial de Fantagio Music en YouTube, las chicas revelaron el primer video teaser para su próxima canción I’m ill. El colorido video teaser de 19 segundos muestra a las chicas entrando a lo que parece ser un club usando sexys vestidos cortos, también vemos un poco de la coreografía y tomas individuales. El nuevo álbum de Hello Venus será lanzado el 22 de julio pero hasta el 27 de julio no se revelara el video musical competo de I’m ill, su nueva canción principal. La agencia el grupo, Fantagio Music, reveló la versión performance del vídeo musical del más reciente sencillo del grupo femenino, I’m Ill, a través de su canal oficial de YouTube el 22 de julio. El vídeo musical principalmente consiste de las seis integrantes del grupo bailando la canción que le da nombre al sencillo usando atuendos y colores de cabello que llaman la atención. La canción, en línea con su último sencillo Wiggle Wiggle, es una contundente pista club escrita por Brave Brothers. El 27 de julio Hello Venus revelo la versión original de su vídeo musical I’m Ill, Lee Tae Hwan del grupo de actores 5urprise, hace una aparición sorpresa en el vídeo musical. '2016: Colaboración 'HELLOVENUS X Devine Channel Part1 El 6 de mayo a la medianoche KST, el grupo reveló a través del Twitter oficial de Fantagio Music que su nuevo sencillo se titula '''Glow'. El tuit anuncia que el sencillo está programado para ser liberado el 10 de mayo al mediodía KST y muestra una imagen en blanco y negro de las seis chicas en vestidos largos contra un fondo calmo y natural. .Se dice que la canción Glow, es un número de R & B emocional con un arreglo electrónico. La pista es una colaboración con el equipo de producción de Devine Channel, que ha estado activo en los Estados Unidos y Japón. La agencia de Hello Venus, Fantagio Music, dijo: “No hay planes para promover Glow en transmisiones. En su lugar, tenemos la intención de comenzar con este sencillo y liberar más música en el futuro con la idea de lanzar un álbum completo en la segunda mitad del año. El grupo está actualmente ocupado en el estudio de grabación”. El regreso es mostrado como un regalo para sus fans, puesto que el 8 de mayo marca el cuarto aniversario desde el debut del grupo. En una reunión de fans especial en ese día, Hello Venus interpretará la canción antes de su liberación oficial. 'Colaboración 'HELLOVENUS X Devine Channel Part2 El 10 de Julio, la página oficial del grupo en Facebook compartió un montón de fotos de las integrantes para el siguiente single del grupo '''Paradise' Hello Venus publicó el vídeo musical para Paradise el 18 de julio y en él las chicas se unen a la ola de enérgicos y animados MVs veraniegos. El vídeo muestra a las integrantes de Hello Venus pasándoselo bien en la playa, surfeando, tomando el sol, bailando, etc. De fondo podemos ver el sueño de vacaciones de cualquier persona. Este sencillo es la segunda parte de la colaboración con Devine Channel, tras la primera parte titulada Glow, publicada en mayo. 'Colaboración 'HELLOVENUS X Devine Channel Part3 El 31 de octubre, la página oficial del grupo en Facebook compartió una imagen donde confirma la tercera parte y el nombre del sencillo del grupo '''Runway'. '2017: Quinto Mini Álbum' El 15 de diciembre, se confirmó el regreso del grupo para la segunda semana de enero. 'Integrantes' center|thumb|650px De izquierda a derecha: Lime, Alice, Yeo Reum, Yoo Young, Seo Young y Nara *Alice (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Nara (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Lime (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Seo Young (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Yoo Young (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Yeo Reum (Vocalista, Bailarina y Maknae) 'Ex-integrantes:' *Yoo Ara (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) (2012 - 2014) *Yoon Jo (Vocalista y Bailarina) (2012 - 2014) Discografía Mini-Álbum Single Single Digital Álbum Live Temas para Dramas *''It's Just Love'' tema para Cunning Single Lady (2014) *''Where Are You Now?'' tema para After School Luck or Not (2013) Dramas *After School Luck or Not (2013) cameo *To Be Continued (ep 11,12) Programas de TV *'2015: ' 비타민 VITAMIN (15.12.03) *'2015':Let's Go! Dream Team II | 출발드림팀 II : The 2015 CISM World Games Special (2015.09.03) *'2015:' After school club (06.01.2015) *'2015:' YamanTV (ep2,5) *'2014:' Idol School (Ep 15,16,17) *'2014:' Idol Battle (23.01.2014) *'2013:' Hello Beauty School *'2013:' Wonder Boy - con Boyfriend. *'2013:' MTV Dairy. *'2013:' Weekly Idol. *'2012:' Birth of Venus *'2012:' Weekly Idol, con NU'EST. Conciertos *Hello Venus - 1er concierto (22/06/13) Concierto Participativos *2016 K-Content Fair - M Super Concert (15/10/16) *Sports World 11th Anniversary Concert (14/10/16) *Kyeoryong Country Cultural Festival (12/10/16) *2016 MU:CON (8/10/16) *DMC Festival 2016 Asia Music Network Showcase (8/10/16) *2016 Introduction Global Market Festival (7/10/16) *2016 Korea Sale Festa (30/09/16) *Hot Hatch Festival (24/09/16) *The 10th Green Ribbon Marathon Festival (24/09/16) *U Clean Concert (28/05/16) *Busan, Korea Polytechnic campus (20/05/16) *South Korea Polytechnic unam the Polytechnic campus Gwangju (12/05/16) *Chung Cheong University's Arts Festival (11/05/16) *4th Anniversary Fan meeting (8/05/16) *K-Force Special Show (20/06/16) *K-Force Special Show (29/05/16) *Everyday Live Concert (15/06/14) *2014 KOCAF Korea Camping Festival (31/05/14) *Two Wheels of Dreams Event (27/05/14) *China Cultural Exchange Event (25/04/14) *WAPOP Concert (5/04/14) *KPOP Dream Concert Daegu (14/03/14) *Hoseo Uni Festival (24/09/13) *KORUS Festival (21/09/13) *Gyeongin Public Broadcasting (14/05/13) *Asia Love Sharing Concert (27/04/13) *Lotte World TBS FM Live Concert (9/03/13) *Kwandong University (5/03/13) *Gangnam University Orientation (26/02/13) *Mapu Art Centre Concert (20/09/12) Premios Anuncios *'2014:' Clean & Clear x Cleanser *'2013:' Lime Odyssey Curiosidades *Pledis Entertainment distribuyo 100.000 globos en Gangnam antes de su debut. *Pledis Entertainment tenía contemplado que Yoo Ara, Yoon Jo y Lime debutaran con After School. *Pledis Entertainment había dado a conocer una imagen donde aparecían 7 miembros. *Mediante el acuerdo de colaboración entre Pledis Entertainment y Fantagio Entertainment, se creó "Hello Venus". Tres chicas del grupo son de Pledis Entertainment, mientras que las otras tres son de Fantagio Entertainment; sin embargo, durante su actividad como cantantes, serán promocionadas por Pledis Entertainment. *Kim Jaejoong las escogió como su grupo favorito rookie: “Hace poco escuché su música por casualidad y realmente me gustó. Busqué al artista y resultó ser Hello Venus. Las canciones únicas de los grupos jóvenes siempre resaltan”. *El artista Kim Jo Han no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y alegría por los talentos de Hello Venus. Kim Jo Han dijo "la angelical voz de la vocalista principal Yoo Ara y el color vocal distintivo de Alice dejó una impresión duradera en mi". *Son cercanas a NU'EST, ya que debutaron en cercanas fechas y eran de la misma empresa. En el primer capítulo de The Birth of Venus se les ve peleando por el nombre de Hello Venus, Donde JR decía "Hello Kitty" y Ara contrarrestaba con "Hello Venus". *Las chicas se han clasificado como las diosas de algo que las hace especial entre todas las demás integrantes: Yoo Ara (Diosa de los ojos), Nara (Diosa de el cuerpo), Alice (Diosa de la boca), Lime (Diosa de hombros), Yoonjo (Diosa de la opera y las piernas) y Yooyoung (Diosa de la mirada). *Yoon Joo tuvo una lesión mientras practicaba junto al grupo para su debut, por ello, no participó en las escenas de baile del MV "Venus", ni en las presentaciones en vivo del grupo. *Para el comeback de "Do You Want Some Tea?", las fotos tienen conceptos de gemelos ya que se emparejan y hacen las mismas expresiones y posiciones. El protagonista con las que lo emparejan es Seo Kang Joon de 5urprise. *El famoso actor So Ji Sub las señalo como su grupo femenino favorito. *Cuando debutaron, varios artistas grabaron un video dando ánimos a Hello Venus por su debut, incluyendo a Nana, Lizzy y Uee de After School, Kahi, NU'EST y trainees de Pledis. También se vieron varios actores. *Seungcheol, Doyoon, Soonyoung, Wonwoo, Seokmin y Hansol de Seventeen se presentaron junto con ellas el los Gayo Daejun 2013 como bailarines acompañantes. (video). * Después de su regreso con Sticky Sticky revelaron fotos de su infancia para demostrar que a pesar de haber tomado un concepto sexy en el fondo siguen teniendo un alma de niñas. * Después de hacer un cover dance de la canción Wiggle de "Jason Derulo" (ver video) se volvieron virales en 3 días obteniendo mas de 1 millon de visitas aumentando su popularidad. * Lanzaron una versión de Sticky Sticky vestidas de escolares (ver video) * Ah Young de Dal★Shabet para apoyar a "Hello Venus", subió una captura de pantalla a instagram en la que se mostraba la reproducción desde su celular de "Sticky Sticky" (Ver imagen) * Realizaron un cover de "Fifth Harmony" (ver video) * Seoyoung demostró en el programa Idol School al igual que Yoonjo puede cantar opera (ver video 7:24) * SeoYoung, Lime, Yooyoung y YeoReum cantarón la canción Sorry Sorry de Super Junior . (ver video) * El día 5 de Enero cantaron la canción I will never let you down de Rita Ora en Radio Arirang (ver video) * Harán su regreso el 22 de Julio con un nuevo álbum llamado "I'm Ill". * Teo (ex integrante de LUNAFLY), Zhou Mi de Super Junior-M y Ah Young de Dal★Shabet mostraron su apoyo al grupo subiendo fotos en referencia al comeback de las chicas en sus respectivas cuentas de Instagram. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Oficial FanCafe *Youtube Oficial *me2day Oficial *Naver Instagram *Instagram Alice *Instagram Nara *Instagram Lime *Instagram YooYoung *Instagram YeoReum Galería HelloVenus01.png HelloVenus02.jpg HelloVenus03.jpg HelloVenus04.jpg HelloVenus05.jpg HelloVenus06.jpg HelloVenus07.jpg HelloVenus08.jpg Videografía HELLOVENUS - Venus|Venus HELLOVENUS - What are you doing today?|What Are You Doing Today? HELLOVENUS - Would you stay for tea?|Would You Stay For Tea? HELLOVENUS - Sticky Sticky|Sticky Sticky HELLOVENUS - Wiggle Wiggle|Wiggle Wiggle HELLOVENUS - I'm Ill (Performance Ver.)|I'm Ill (Performance Ver.) HELLOVENUS - I'm Ill|I'm Ill (Original Ver.) HELLOVENUS - Glow|Glow Categoría:Fantagio Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlband Categoría:KGroups Categoría:KDebut2012